spellcastersfandomcom-20200214-history
Darth Vader (TT Games)
Darth Vader (TT Games), also known as Anakin Skywalker, is a Playable Character in the LEGO Star Wars Video Game Series History LEGO Star Wars Darth Vader originally began his adventure as young Anakin Skywalker in LEGO Star Wars: The Video Game, who helped Qui Gon Juin and Obi Wan Kenobi buy an expensive engine from Hondo after winning a Pod Race, afterwards Anakin helped the Jedi and Queen Padamai Amadala take back Naboo by piloting a Spaceship. After a few years have past, Anakin is now a Jedi in training. His first act was to track down a bounty hunter in a aircraft, he later went with Padamai as well as R2 D2 and C3P-O to the battle droid factory on Camino. After rescuing Obi Won all three are captured only to be rescued by Mace Windu and destroy all the battle droids in the arena. Afterwards Anakin and Obi Won are ready to face Count Dooku, only to be defeated and saved by Yoda. Once again Anakin and Obi Won work together to save the chancler Palperteen only to face Count Dooku again and defeat him, without hesitation Anakin murdered Dooku on the spot. Anakin, Obi Won and R2 D2 have escort the chancellor out of the ship until they went into the cockpit. They work together to defeat General Gravies until the ship reaches corisunt were Mace Windo is apparently waiting for them. After being fed lies from Palperteen, Anakin went on a rampage and slaughtered Shaak Ti as seen on the hologram. After going to the volcano planet with Padamai, Anakin went on a rampage and tried to battle Obi Won while helping each other at the same time. After his or Obi Won's defeat Aniken fell into the larva. The Empire later brought two Clone Troopers to help bring what was left of Anakin and turned him into Darth Vader, who later had a tantrum and was throwing everything everywhere. Darth Vader as well as a Storm Trooper have been trying to hunt down Princess Lya during the rebellion escape. In LEGO Star Wars II: The Original Trilogy, Darth Vader has invaded a Rebellion ship in search for Princess Lya and brought her back to the Death Star. He later had a rematch with Old Ben Kenobi and defeated him, only to later fly of to dogfight Luke Skywalker only to be blasted away by the Melaniam Falcon. A mirage of Darth Vader is fought against Luke Skywalker and Yoda on Luke's Jedi challenge on Dagoba, he also appeared in Luke's vision. Darth Vader sat foot on Cloud City where he used Lando Caleristion and carbonated Han Solo, only to give the carbonated prisoner handed over to Boba Fett. Vader was waiting for Luke to appear and challenged him to a dual, at the end of the dual Vader Told Luke through a picture that he was Luke's father. Darth Vader is seen escorting the Emperor in the newly built Death Star. Vader later appeared in the jungle after Luke gave himself up, leaving the Emperor to use his electric powers on Luke only so that Vader interferes and both Luke and Vader fought the Emperor. This leads Vader to throw the Emperor down the hatchet of the Death Star. Vader feeling a bit faded has his mask removed by Luke who brought him to the planet and burned him, making him the ghost of Anakin Skywalker, both also went to the party at the end of the game. In LEGO Star Wars III: The Clone Wars, it showed Anakin Skywalker in the clone wars... Darth Vader was mentioned by Kylo Ren in LEGO Star Wars: The Force Awakens, he is also a playable character by DLC. Appearances LEGO Star Wars *LEGO Star Wars: The Videogame *LEGO Star Wars II: The Original Trilogy *LEGO Star Wars: The Complete Saga *LEGO Star Wars III: The Clone Wars (Anakin Variant only) *LEGO Star Wars: The Force Awakens (mentioned, DLC character) *LEGO Star Wars: The Skywalker Saga Trivia *This is the only version of Darth Vader that is mute, although this might not be the case anymore. Navigation Category:LEGO Category:LEGO Sorcerers Category:Space Wizards Category:Dark Magic Category:Villain Sorcerers Category:Video Game Sorcerers Category:TT Games Category:TT Games Sorcerers Category:Sorcerers Category:Force Users Category:Star Wars Category:Star Wars Sorcerers Category:Redeemed Category:Chosen Ones Category:Deceased Category:Ghosts Category:Game Bosses Category:Jedi Category:Sith Category:Former Heroes Category:Undead